


Naruto nachos

by Anonymous



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Naruto nachos

This is just a test to see if anon work


End file.
